


Dream Vacation

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [53]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 30.09.2018





	Dream Vacation

They had gone on what would have been a dream vacation by anyone's standards. To a little island in the Virgin Islands, somewhere secluded, nice and warm. They had taken their own jet and Martin had insisted that he fly it. The fact that he couldn't alone put a damper into the whole dream vacation plan. How was this supposed to be "dream" anything when it didn't include flying. 

"It's our day off. A vacation. I want to be with you. If you're driving I can't talk to you."

"We talked plenty on our first flight together!" Martin pouted. 

"Oh come on. You fly all the time! You can take a day off!"

"If this is my day off from flying why are we talking this flight? We could have just stayed home."

"Martin.." Theresa had frowned and scolded him. 

"Fine," he muttered and went to sit into the furthest seat in the small plane.

"It's almost like I'm going on a vacation with my baby brother," Theresa muttered.

"Some vacation this is if I can't drive," Martin mumbled back.

He could tell something was wrong right away. It only took him a moment. He probably realized sooner than the stupid pilot did, but Theresa kept stupidly insisting it was fine. Why didn't she trust him? He knew when planes weren't fine. He had driven a large bulk of his career with a plane that wasn't fine more often than it was. He wanted to head on to the flight deck, but Theresa hold him in his place:"It's your day off. Douglas is a good pilot."

Douglas? Since when was Douglas their pilot? The nose dipped and Martin tried to pull free, but Theresa was still freakishly calm, telling him to sit down.

Martin's eyes snapped open. He sat up. Good. Thank God. Just a dream. There were loads of suitcases packed in the corner of the room. Theresa stood in the kitchen in her nightgown:"Morning. We should get going soon. Our flight leaves around 8."

"Right, one condition." 

"Yeah?"

"I'll fly."

Theresa smiled:"Of course. Wouldn't be a proper vacation otherwise. Not for you after all." 

Perfect.

 


End file.
